Whoever the Fool is, We All Lose
by gracelove
Summary: Van and Cheyenne waited until after Elizabeth was born to have their wedding. Its the night of their dreams, but what happens when someone sings a song that changes everything? Reba/Brock - please R&R!


**I made their backyard huge, cause that's where the wedding reception is. Just envision a huge backyard and the wedding reception of Cheyenne's dreams ha ha!**

It was Cheyenne's wedding, one month after her graduation day, which was also the day she'd had her beautiful daughter, Elizabeth. Her now-husband, Van, had been living with her and her Mom all year now, and had captured the family's hearts.

That night at the reception, as she danced with her husband to their wedding song "I Do (Cherish You)", Cheyenne leaned her head against his chest with a sigh. "We did it, Van. We're married…we have a beautiful daughter, we're out of high school…I love you."

"I love you," Van murmured, kissing the top of her head. It had been a crazy year for him, too. The only reason he'd gotten through it at all was because of Mrs. H – without him, he may have given up. Cheyenne was a hard woman to live with, but he'd always loved her, and knew he always would. Mrs. H had had a hard year as well – what with the divorce, and her daughters pregnancy. He hoped he'd been there for her, as well. At least he'd made Mr. H keep BJ and the baby away from her. In fact, this was the first time that BJ and Reba were in each others company. He looked up suddenly, to make sure that Mr. H had them far away each other. Yup – Mrs. H was on the left, BJ on the right with Mr. H. Then a scary thought occurred to him.

"Cheyenne, what's the next dance?"

"My parents. They'll come out with us, then after that I'm dancing with Dad and you'll be with Mom."

"Cheyenne – what? You're gonna make your parents dance together?"

"Hey, I was at my wits end – what with your parents not coming and giving us a couple more dances! Anyway, it was Dads idea."

Van sighed. Cheyenne asked guiltily, "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, but-"

"No, no. I understand now. He'll never get over her, will he?" he said even quieter. Cheyenne shook her head sadly, then smiled.

"Cheer up, Van. Its our wedding day…please?" He smiled back down at her beautiful face and kissed her as the song ended. The audience clapped, and they watched as Brock took Rebas hand and led her to the dance floor. She looked so happy, like she didn't mind dancing with her ex at all.

The dj put on "Forever Love" and Reba allowed Brock to have her in his arms. She smiled up and said, "Can you believe it? We did it, Brock. Our daughter's married."

Brock rather couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. All he wanted to do was lean down and kiss her, but that was so out of the question now. "What? Oh, yeah."

Reba sighed. "Brock, are you that depressed about Cheyenne getting married? I had a feeling you knew it was coming."

"I'm not sad," he said. _Not about that._

"Uh-huh, sure. Don't you remember that we were married for twenty years? I can read you like a book, Brock."

"Okay, so I'm a little sad about that, you're right," Brock said, knowing that wasn't a lie. He kept remembering her at young years of her life, when she was his little girl. When got to come home and get a huge, bear hug from her, then she would watch him hug and kiss…Reba. All those memories went right back to her.

"Brock?" Reba woke him from his reverie just when their faces were inches apart. He blinked; he knew he wasn't the only one leaning in, and followed her lead as she pulled back. He realized the dance was over and he had to let go now. He did so, very reluctantly, and walked over to where BJ had been, only to find that she was gone.

Reba went back to Lori-Ann, who, she was surprised to see, was glaring at her. "Reba, were you about to kiss him?"

"What? Lori-Ann, of course not!"

"You were! Why didn't you?"

Before she could retort angrily, behind her she heard Van saying, "Mrs. H, our dance is after the father/daughter one. Can I sit with you?"

Gladly, she sat with him and Lori-Ann, who, she noticed, looked a little tipsy. Before thing could get worse and she kept blabbing about her and Brocks little moment, Reba finished off her drink.

"That was mine!" Lori-Ann complained.

After Cheyenne and Brock were done dancing to "My Little Girl", Van led Reba out to the dance floor. To her surprise, he headed for the microphone with the DJ.

"Um, guests?" he said uncertainly, tapping the microphone after a moment. "Thank you. Um, I decided to use this song for Mrs. H and I, because…" he paused, a little nervous. "After my parents found out that Cheyenne and I were going to have a baby, well, they kicked me out. Mrs. H let me live with her, and, uh…at first she was kind of like my Mom. But after I got to know her and love her, I realized that she's not my Mom at all…she's my Dad. She's supportive, but she's tough; she's strong but she's understanding and I love her to pieces…so, uh, yeah." He handed back the microphone and took a blushing Rebas hand as the audience "Awed!" and clapped.

"He Didn't Have to Be" started playing and now there were tears in Rebas blue eyes. "Van, that was so sweet, you didn't have to go up and say all that."

"And you didn't have to be that Dad, but you were. I can never thank you enough, Mrs. H." The rest of the dance wasn't awkward like the one with Brock, or sad. Just very, very happy.

"That was so sweet of him," Reba said when she sat back down next to Lori-Ann, whose eyes were unfocused, a fresh drink in her hand.

"I never had a…father. Not really. He was always – hic – drunk. Oh, Reba, will you be my Daddy?" Lori-Ann asked, then burst into tears. Reba shook her head and decided to take her friend inside to lie down.

Upon returning, she saw Brock, away from the guests, staring up at the sky with a glass of champagne. As she accepted one from a passing waiter, she made her way over to him.

"Cheers," she said, holding up her glass. Slightly startled, Brock relaxed upon seeing her and chinked his glass with hers.

"Reba.." he began. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Hmm?"

"At our wedding – when I saw my parents looking happy together. It was then I realized they were still my parents, even if they weren't together. Do you think…" he paused, then continued. "It seems like that to the kids now?"

Reba thought about that and sipped from her glass. "Yeah, I do, Brock. But it…it's hard, you know. We all…miss you." She blushed, hoping that he couldn't see in the dim light from the stage and lanterns that sat on the tables in their backyard. Regardless, she could still feel Brocks finger brush her cheek as their eyes met.

"I miss you, too," he whispered. He moved a little toward her, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice that sounded like it could be in his ear. They both looked up at the stage and saw BJ sitting there on a stool, singing karaoke. Before Reba could ask Brock if that was a good thing, they realized what she was singing and froze in their spot.

_You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
I know you've probably heard my name  
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Whose still in love with you_

If you've got a minute Ill buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
This ain't the first time he's done it before  
And its hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Whose still in love with you

I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
When he's holding on to the past

Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
And its breaking mine in two  
cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Whose still in love with you

I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Whose still in love with you

She had a very lovely voice, but it was coated in genuine heartbreak. She was looking right at Reba as the song ended; Reba, who couldn't tear her eyes away the whole time.

The audience broke into applause and she tried to smile at them and stood and walked off the stage. Reba and Brock finally looked at each other, not sure what in the world to say. Reba asked him the question with her eyes _Is this true?_

**So, what do you think? Bear in mind, if I decide to continue, it will have to wait a while, what with my other stories and school and blah blah blah, right? Ha ha please review and say if you think I should continue or leave it here.**

**Song- The Fool by LeAnn Womack**


End file.
